Be My Vampire Knight  ADOPTED BY DECODED WINTER!
by Phoenix Charm
Summary: All He wanted was a peacefull and quite education in Japan. Instead he got a hunter boyfried, a Vampire stalker and a maniac after his blood. Now Yuu/Harry  cannot help but to wonder if leaving Brittan was such a good idea after all.
1. Preface

Be My Vampire knight

I cant say I haven given much thought of how I would die, quite the contrary actually .

I _have_ given the thought of how I could die, I just believed it was only a matter of time. I had a life filled with adventure and excitement, with the matter of life or death hanging on my head 24 hours, every single day. There are things I have seen, things that I in my wildest dream never thought of seeing or experiencing, I was one of the chosen ones who was honour with this life, a life filled with magic.

Yes… I was once a wizard, with exceptional powers. I had classes so different from the realistic world, or so muggles thought. My live filled with magic, creatures which only took appearance in children's book or fairytales, and so much more. It was a whole new world, hidden from the powerless and envy _muggle_ world. Jet you wonder if such privilege was given to me, why would I think about my last breathe be taken?

How could I not, I learned a valuable lesson from my uncle, despite the loathe he though my only on _good_ thing. Always look at the other side of the coin. And I much to my displeasure learned it on the hard way, you still ask me why?

A madman whom had killed your parents now constantly on your heel, because he got his ego bruised, by a mere infant. It would seem inevitable to die at his hand. I learned that everything happened for a reason, for the greater good, however _my_ greater good, had me earned both worlds future and outcome in my child yet a mans hands. It was then I learned that, behind the magically childish wonder and awe, darkness lurked beneath the surfer, ready to grab you when once you learned the true colours of the 'backside'.

I was forced to let go of the childhood I never had. My life was flashing in my eyes, before I had the fully chance to live it out, at the age of fifteen it was rather pitiable. However I wasn't let It deter me, I fully intended to live me life. Two years I spend… no _dedicated _my own live to this bloody war, which technically should have nothing to do with a, a mere _child . _

But, it turned out that it had everything to do with me. The thing that ruled my life that gave me this much pressure came in a form of a prophesy. It was either to kill or be killed, the irony. It made all my fears to be recanted again in much stronger forms. The damn prophesy killed all my faith… no the bastard killed my faith. After had lived through the war with my to 'best' friends, I finally got some peace. Or so I thought.

How can you mend a fragile broken heart, and then break it again to so many pieces that you could cup them in your hand like water… impossible right?

No, it happened to me. My so called friends were the reason for it. They sold my possessions behind my back, lived from my money and yet still wanted to make me their mindless puppet, listening to their every command, because I had taken so much and given so little. My mentor, Dumbledore, would probably be rolling in his grave along with my parents, Sirius, and so many more that fought and gave their lives for peace. I for once were not going to sit down, and marry my so called friends sister, just because SHE had been dreaming about becoming the next Mrs. Potter. Fame really corrupted people.

So I took my all of my possessions or that that were left of them, transferred my money to a another Gringotss Bank, and then moved across the ocean were no one would be able to find me… in Japan.

I had every intention of finishing my muggle education, to I transferred to Cross academy. I had ridicules high expectations to a academy I had jet to see. For one seemed to get my way, there were no danger in the academy, and here I could peacefully spend some of my years peacefully.

But then _he_ came.

Silently and slowly he picked up the broken pieces of my heart so tenderly and with love that it left me breathless. I never realised that when or how I started to take notice of him. I had spoken to him before, but I never liked him and from what I got the feeling was mutable. He always seemed to protect that girl…

However he somehow managed to twist his ways into my thoughts and then into my heart. It took my months to understand my feelings for him were a little more then polite and casual, yet alone to realise that I was in love with him was an astonishment. He was rude, even to the females, sarcastic , mean, always threatening the night classes president with his gun, the bloody rose. And yet I felt in love with him, and he with me.

He asked me how I could love a monster like him, and I answered simply that it took a monster to love another. His love gave me hope, faith confident. I was actually in love with a boy… no a man who loved my back. Once again I ignored my uncles advise, which later came back and bit me in my ass. He had brought me in to a ancient fight between hunters and vampires. Even though I found out he was a low class D half vampire, my love to him never wavered.

And after all we went though, all the things we had done together, I couldn't get me self to regret them. Ironically I thanked my so called friends for their betrayal, because if it hadn't been for them I would never have meet _him. _

I looked across the garden, my breathe hash and short, gazing into red maniac eyes, whom smiled pleasantly back at me. I refused to back down in death. But I held no regrets for exchanging my life for his. Some would even call it noble, others might have called it my hero-complex. The hunter gave an insane grin before throwing itself across the garden to spill my blood.

…

…

…"I Love you Zero"

Cherry 21. February 2010


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE DON'T LEAVE JUST READ **

**IT'S IMPORTAN!**

Hello, I'm sorry to disappoint you, this is not a chapter. My name is 'Cherry' and I'm sorry but I will no go on with this story. I know that I told some on their privet message that I will, and I deeply apologize for that, but I have chosen to LET IT BE AS IT IS. However I have started a challenge ;D, which you have to build a story out of this (prologue) chapter using these conditions:

One: Harry must be betrayed by, (not _too_ heavily) the Weasley's, granger etc.

Two: don't make Harry _too_ girly. I know that many of you like to write a slash story, where he has long hair, curves and such… and I have NO PROBLEM with that. But Harry needs to be mature, boyish, you know. I can hardly imagine **ZERO** with a girly weak boy.

Three: He must be strong!! And smart, he is going to be independent (take that Hermione) ;)

Four: **No**, heir of: Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Merlin, Morgana and others I can think of right now. (Cringing) I hate when He is heir of everything, without any back round knowledge, I only like a few because of the plot. I am on of the few to tries to keep it more realistically =).

He may be of: Dumbledore, Black, and Gryffindore (there are rumours that the Potter family, are descended from Godric Gryffindore in the books, you can use it)

**Five****: KANAME HAVE TO BE A (sexy cute) STALKER!!! AND YUKI (ugly moron Nearly killed my beloved Zero, sniff) BASHING !!!**

**Other than that GOD LUCK!! **

**Write to me if you accept the challenge **

**Love **

**Cheery **


End file.
